midthierfandomcom-20200214-history
Jardian Empire
Far in the western reaches of Pomynol, there is the Jardian Empire, upon the glorious continent, Peurotsiil. Jardia was rebuilt in a revolution, and its people are known for being equally at home in harsh deserts and on the high seas. For a Jardian, life is about coming up and staying on top; we help our friends and hurt the enemies of justice. '''--Ok, so cut out the "we", perhaps put this under cultural values or something. This is meant to be a brief, completely factual description of the group. Not all members subscribe to this philosophy.-- Jardia can refer to the entire Empire, or the mainland Peurotsiilic territory. The current leader of the Jardian Empire is Empress PsychicAthena . History of the Jardian Empire ''Further Information: History of Jardia '' The Jardian Empire was once a massive barbaric state that evolved its technology and ships to the highest levels in Peurotsiil, but they fell along with 4 others in the Great Collapse. For nearly two years, all of Peurotsiil except Mandor descended into desolation and chaos. Reconstructionists from Caerus attempted to tame the remnants of Jardia into a vassal state for their own (now-failed) Empire, but an indiginous revolution was lead by a Mandorian Orc known as PsychicAthena. She rallied together with several leaders and natives and rebuilt the decaying fortresses across Jardia. It is now a superpower once again, far surpassing its former glory. '''Very subjective. Needs edits from non-Jardian editors. Demographics of Jardia ~900 People ~450 Civilans ~50 Slaves ~400 Soldiers The people of Jardia are comprised of mostly human, elven, and orcish descent. The Empress herself is half orc, half elf. Other races include the Jardian natives, Urokans, Goblins, and Moonborn. Non-native immigrants include Smaltari, Wolven, and Dwarrows (Dwarves). The Jardian Empire accepts any race that happens to come across them from foreign lands, and pride themselves on being open-minded toward race relations. The Jardian Pantheon is a religion of worshipping established local deities. Included in this general Pantheon are local gods as well as overlord gods, and international gods such as the Orcish Gods. In some cases, gods are directly responsible for life on the planet. '-- Who belives in them? How many people? Also, explain the "in some cases" --' Jardian Government Further Information: Jardian Rules Under the Empress, Jardia is governed by what is known as an Imperial Democratic Socialist Praetoriate. It is a hybrid government model born in the fires of revolution. The Empire extends over many lands and unity is maintained by military occupation. Every government position is a part of the military, a praetoriate, and it is headed by the Emperor, who has near unilateral control, but is limited and cannot take full dictatorship. Civilians are expected to produce goods for the Empire, and in return are allowed to vote and veto in Council decisions, putting a huge potential of control in the hands of all citizens whether they be military personnel or not. If people are productive, the Empire provides them with businesses, goods, shelter, and protective services. '-- Fires of Revolution thing. It sounds propaganda-ish, I'm trying to get a more neutral form.--' Imperial Military '' ''The military is in charge of all government, as well as all logistics, building, and fighting. The military is primarily for defense of Jardia. The Jardian Military is divided into 4 branches. The Army is an amphibious assault and defense force. The army is primarily trained to battle on land, and has supplementary training to battle at sea. The Navy is an elite force of sailors and soldiers who are dedicated to keeping the Fleet and its operations active. The navy ship owners and crews specialize in naval battles, more so than the Army. The Guard Force is an elite group of Jardia's military police. They are authorized to detain criminals, but their main job is to protect cities or high-value targets such as high-ranked Jardians. The Cavalry is a mounted elite force who are trained to fight from vehicles or mounts. The cavalry is used to supplement land forces in many forts, or provide quick transport. Subgroups of Sample Group Information on the subgroups of the main group should be posted here. The number of subgroups, number of active subgroups, nature of subgroups, and specific subgroups may be listed. External Links *The Jardian Empire on Roblox Category:Clan